


The Date

by WildlingGirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dinner, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally had their dinner together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

As they walk through the front door, Cordelia can't help but smile at her choice of restaurant; big, fancy and classy, just the way she liked them. It was a good thing she didn't allow him to choose their destination, otherwise they could be eating pizza on a dusty pub where men yelled while watching a football game on a tiny TV set. And the best part was, he was paying for the food.

Doyle takes her coat and they proceed to seat, all the while acting like a gentleman, looking nervous, as if she would stand up and leave any minute now. She snickers at the thought alone; considering how long it took for him to ask her out, it was completely understandable, yet still ridiculous if you think about how self- confident he comes across as.

They order drinks and talk while deciding what to eat. A little about work, demons and Angel, some more about Buffy and her recent visit to LA, and they end up talking about her life back in Sunnydale. He finds particularly amusing her rant about the importance of the Bronze to the entire community of Sunnydale. The drinks come and he proposes a toast, to them and all they went through to finally get here. Their glasses clash. So do their lips a moment of hesitation later.

She wakes up in her appartment, the appartment they had found and exorcised together. She's alone. When she remembers why, the tears come out on their own.


End file.
